Caillou is afraid of The Dark Original Pitch
Caillou is a show targeted to 4 year olds about a kid named Caillou who has fun and learns new things each day. But despite Caillou being kind and nice, he can have a bit of brattiness in some episodes, such as the episode where Caillou's family was supposed to go to the circus, but it was pushed to the next day. But I am talking about an episode called Caillou is afraid of the dark. The plot, as the title says, has Caillou going to bed, only to be afraid of everything in the dark. It kinda traumatized me as a kid, because how I was in a kind of a same situation, ending with my parents calming me down and taking me downstairs for a glass of warm milk and some cookies. But my parents told me that this has to stop when I was 7, so that was one of the first times I slept well that night. Now I am 20, and I still live with my parents house. Speaking of which, they're still living in the same house. Yeah, its pretty old now, but they seem happy there. But yesterday, I had gotten a strange disc that said, " Caillou afraid of Dark Made 9/26/97". Now, let me tell you, when I was little I loved to watch Caillou. But for whatever reason, the show had no effect on me. Such as if Caillou is being a brat, it would not encourage me to be a brat. I took the disk and popped it in the player, and out came the Caillou intro. No, there was nothing wrong with it, it was pretty normal. Then, the grandmother, who was the narrator of most of the episodes, although now in the newer episodes, she does not really appear in them, but her voice is heard instead, waits on the couch until her grandkids sit down near her. THe cover of the book is read, only instead of Caillou in his bed a bit scared, it is that of him lying down dead, with his eyes gouged out of his sockets. Caillou's parents tell Caillou to have a good night, and to not let the bedbugs bite. Caillou says goodnight back, but when the lights are out, Caillou hears a chewing sound and Caillou says " Ouch! " implying that something is on his leg. Caillou pulls down the covers, and what is shown next was a bit messed up to say the least. Caillou sees that of a bug, that might be a bedbug, and it seems to be eating his leg. Blood trickles down and the bedbug lays its eggs in the wound that it left on Caillou's leg. Caillou screamed, " MOOOOOMYYYYYY!!!!! " and Doris, Caillou's mother, runs up to his room and turns on the light right then and there. Doris is a bit peeved but frightened. " Caillou, what's wrong? " Caillou looks at the leg that the bedbug bit him, but there is no wound, just his own leg that looked completely normal and untouched. " Caillou, the bedbugs are not real. Go back to bed now. " Doris said before she left the room. Caillou, who is now in the dark, is shivering more and more, until he is shivering all over uncontrollably. Faster and faster, until he looks like he is having a seizure. Just before he is shivering so much that it looks like he is going to break into a million pieces, Caillou hears a clanking sound and he goes to investigate. That is until a snake falls on him and bites him in the eye. You can feel the pain as Caillou screams, " DAAAAADYYYYYYY!!!!!! "! Boris, his father turns on the lights, and just like that bedbug incident, Caillou is all normal, and his eye looks like it didn't got bit by a snake, Boris said " It's okay, Caillou, it's just your toy snakey. " and pans down showing that the snake that bit Caillou earlier appears to just be a toy snake like Boris said. Caillou said that it was a real snake, and it bit him in the eye. Somehow, the thing strange is that the narrator, does not narrate the whole episode. However, the original episode of Caillou is Afraid of the Dark has the narrator absent for the rest of the episode, but strangely, the grandmother did not talk in the beginning of the episode except for when she said the title of the episode. Boris wound up a music box on Caillou's night-stand. " Listen to the music box. It'll help you calm down when you sleep. Good night Caillou. " Boris turned off the light and went out of the room. Moments after, the music stops and a growl is heard. Caillou wakes up, and gets off the bed, but however, a green hand with claws got out of Caillou's bed, and grabbed him. Caillou tried to break free, but the hand had an iron grip, thus Caillou broke free by ripping off his pajamas. Normally, in some shows such as Total Drama, it has the person's private parts blurred when they are nude. But in this episode, where Caillou is naked in this scene, it is not blurred or stuff like that. Yes, Caillou had to be in this scene naked, and even worse, he's left uncensored. The hand scratched Caillou in the arm, as Caillou ran around his room. That is, until a bunch of monsters of all shapes and sizes gathered around Caillou. That was when Caillou ran out of the room and out of the house, which was kind of a bit awkward, considering Caillou still has no clothes on. Caillou ran down the block. The rest of the monsters followed. Caillou hid under a bush, which the monsters did not notice. Caillou went back to his house, but somehow, wherever he runs away from the monsters, they always appear next to him. The door opens, featuring what looks like Boris and Doris as shadows in the hallway. " AAAAAHHHH! A TWO HEADED MONSTER!!! " Caillou screamed. But before he can tell Boris and Doris that he is in danger, Caillou is held by the monsters and is eaten by the monsters. Blood splatters and intestines are heard getting slurped. When Boris and Doris turn on the lights, Caillou was not turned back into normal, and not basically dead. Instead there is blood all over the walls, with Caillou's stomach ripped open. Organs are exposed out of Caillou's body, and Caillou's eyes were gouged out. Caillou was dead. Doris and Boris both awe, not knowing that Caillou was dead, and they think that Caillou was finally asleep. They dress Caillou back in his PJ's and turn of the lights. It shows a picture of Caillou's corpse with his eyes gouged out, sitting on the bed, then the episode ended right then and there. I was in shock. I woke up the next day, completely still in shock. I managed myself to snap out of it. But I wasn't comfortable with that disc with that episode, so I shattered it with a hammer. Today, I started to calm myself down with that episode, and I had no more questions about it. However, I have one answer to the episode. The episode was probably made as an original pitch of the actual episode. But then again, who would make this original pitch episode a day after the original release of the episode?